Eagle Prince
by asian9090
Summary: Bilbo was raised by the Eagle King and his family. He and his brother are sent to Rivendale, for an important meeting. Orcs are roaming the lands killing everything in sight. An agreement was made that they have to be stopped. Bilbo and his brother agreed to join forces to stop them. Along with Elves, Dwarves, and men, they form a fellowship, with a bit of romance on the side. R
1. My new son

Winter was coming, the eagles are reconstructing their nests for the coming winter. Eaglets are out growing their baby feathers. King Gwaihir scans the nursing cave, for his queen. His eaglets where just born a week ago. His queen, Salire, has keeps them warm beneath her. He walks towards her, nuzzled her beak. Queen Salire smiles at him. The king and his party will go out hunting for the eaglets. The king will make sure to bring extra for his queen. Nuzzling her one last time he walks out of the cave to meet his brother. Landroval greets his older brother, and both fly off with their hunting party.

It doesn't take long for them to gather food. Landroval scouts towards the river landing near the water. His brother not far behind.

A foul smell caught their attention.

"Gwaihir, do you smell that?" Asked Landroval, Gwaihir nods. Orcs where found roaming near by a few days ago, by scouts. More must have come. Creeping into the forest, Landroval and Gwaihir kept to the shadows. Three Orcs each has a bundle in each arm. One was pulling a sickly looking woman. She fell, stretching out her hand to break her fall. The bundle in her arms near her chest. Gwaihir and Landroval, cautiously, watched in the shadows of the trees. one of the Orcs took one of the bundles from the other Orc, laying it on the ground. Other Orcs where collecting wood. The woman Turned her head away. Gwaihir was not liking this at all. The Orc Raised his blade, and stabbed the bundle.

A loud cry, came from the bundle.

_A BABY!?_

Gwaihir and Landroval charged, both seeking blood!

The Orcs didn't have time to draw their blades, as the brothers clawed them. Using their beaks to snap them in two. The Orcs dropped the two bundles, killing them instantly. The last Orc fell as Landroval stabbed him with his talons. Gwaihir approached the woman, who was using her body as a shield. The Little bundle in her arms cried. She looked up and smiled. She didn't have long, and she knew. Laying the bundle near the Eagle's king feet. The woman lays her head and drifts off to a deep sleep. Gwaihir lowers his head, the woman is dead. Looking at the bundle near his feet, the baby stops crying looks up at him with big hazel eyes. Landroval stands next to his brother, the baby made a sound. Gwaihir smiles at the babe. Carefully picking the babe up with his talons, he turns to his brother.

"Meet your new nephew brother, Bilbo."

* * *

Got inspired to write this when I saw

ewelock & EvaAngel on Deviantart

look them up they have other fan drawings that you might like

i'll soon be adding my own drawings for this story on the deviantart site, as soon as im done


	2. Scouting

I forgot to add that Salire is Italian for Soar

* * *

_60 years later_

As the years went by Bilbo and his brother Lesh (Leh-sh) did everything together.

They would fly together... Well one did the flying, the other rode on his back.

Hunting... Only small prey since they were small.

And trained together... The eagles taught Lesh, Radagast and Gandalf taught Bilbo.

Together they were strong.

Together they laughed.

Joked.

Even played.

They were inseparable.

They did everything together.

They... Are late!

Bilbo ran down the halls, his brother not far behind. Today was the day their older brother, Nalhir (Nal-hear), announcement as the next king in line. They'll get a scolding from Meneldor for sure. "Hurry Lesh! We're already late!" Cried Bilbo. Lesh ran and flapped his wings, to catch up to his brother. "Slow down will you!" Cried Lesh, making a sharp turn. "If I slow down any slower, we'll be in bigger trouble!" Bilbo was buttoning his pale blue shirt, his dark blue trousers hanged on his waist. Finally! Finished with his shirt now his pants! Lesh was holding on to Bilbo's shawl with his beak, his crown tilting to the side. Bilbo's crown was bouncing on his head as he ran. Lesh was wearing blue chocker, and sapphire talon cuffs on his left leg.

Both were hoping, no one notice they weren't there.

* * *

Everyone notice, Bilbo and Lesh's absents.

Meneldor, standing at the far connor, was huffing out of his feathers.

Salire stood there quietly, in the back, as her husband made his announcement.

Landroval, standing next to Salire, chuckling quietly to himself.

Nalhir stood by his father, head raised high.

Gwaihir spoke, not effected by the absents of his sons.

* * *

Bilbo can hear his father about to announce the next in line.

"We're almost their Lesh!" Quicken his pace.

Grabbing the shawl from his brother, he wrapped it around his neck.

* * *

"- The time has come for me to announce the next in line, to receive the thrown in my departure!" Gwaihir turned to his son.

"Do you swear, to protect you kin!"

Nalhir looked straight into his father's eyes.

"Yes!"

"Do you swear, loyalty to your kin!"

"Yes!"

"Do you swear, to serve your kin!"

"Yes!"

* * *

Bilbo and Lesh finally made it. Standing near their mother, both where panting. Meneldor glared at them for their tardiness. Bilbo looked around and notice... They are wearing the wrong colors! Green! Out of all things, _green!_

Bilbo and Lesh straighten up. Salire adjusting both of their crowns, and hair/feathers. Landroval just chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

"I hear by declaire you, my next of kin, my heir... Nalhir!"

Everyone cheered.

Bilbo was covering his ears, he still wasn't used to their screeching.

Gwaihir turned to his sons.

* * *

"This is a disgrace!" Screeched Meneldor. Gwahir was at his throne, with a bored expression on his face. Salire right next to him. Bilbo and Lesh standing in front of them, avoiding eye contact. Meneldor circled around them, stating his argument. Nalhir was falling asleep. Landroval was in a corner. "Your majesty, prince Bilbo and Prince Lesh, have dishonored themselves by, not only attending late to the ceremony, but wearing the _wrong_ colors!" Bilbo and Lesh cursed themselves. They were in such a rush, they didn't bother remembering the color for the ceremony.

Meneldor was about to continue when, Gwahir raised his wing. Meneldor went silent. Gwahir took a deep breath, "Bilbo, Lesh." Both looked up at their father. He took another deep breath, "Your status report?" Salire, Meneldor, and even Nalhir turned to the king. Landroval left, knowing where this is going, and wanting no part of it.

Status report?

What has the king been up to?

"Orcs and Riders were coming from the West and East." replied Bilbo. "Elves and men are hunting them down as we speak." Said Lesh.

The king nodded, the queen glared. "You mean to tell me you've sent our sons on a scouting mission!" Screeched Salire, her feathers puffing. Even Meneldor's feathers starting to puff. Nalhir looked at his father, a shocked expression on his face. "It was only for a week," said the king. Though that only made things worse.

Salire feathers puffed higher. "They are only children!" She screeched. Nalhir took this as a sign to leave. Gwahir turned to his wife. "Thing are getting worse, my love, and it will only get worse!" He continued. "I've sent Bilbo and Lesh, because due to their size its easier for them to hide! Now that its been confirmed that Orcs are coming from the east I must fly to Rivendale for a council!" Salire feathers unpuffed. "You can't leave, you just announced your next of kin... You need to teach him how to rule as king and do his duties as king!" Said Salire. Gwahir knew his wife was right which is why...

"I'm sending Bilbo and Lesh to Rivendale, to take my place among the council," announced Gwahir.

Salire became puffer than ever before, if that is possible.

* * *

Bilbo is packing all the essentials needed for his trip.

When he and his brother left the thrown room, they can still hear them, screeching at each other. Well, more on their mother. Bilbo felt bad, still remembering 7 years ago how his mother told him what the Orcs did to his _real_ mother. Bilbo begged his father to let him go scouting the next day, Lesh wasn't even supposed to know about it. In the end Lesh tag along. Which calmed their father, knowing that Bilbo can easily escape, if caught. Bilbo stuffing his cloak in his backpack, and tied it. Lesh stuck his head in, from the cloth used as a door. Bilbo took a deep breath. This will be the first time both have ever ventured far, or even gone to Rivendale. Hauling his backpack over his shoulder, taking one last look at his room. He walks out.

Salire, Gwahir, Landroval, Meneldor, and Nalhir, were at the entrence waiting for them. Salire nuzzled both her sons, wishing them safe travels. Meneldor tapped, with his beak, them on the head. Like he used to when they where little. Nalhir nuzzled his brothers, and demanded to hear their story when they come back. If they come back. Landroval gave them dried meats, and telling them to becareful. Gwahir just stood there, looking down at his sons, nodding.

Both nodded back.

Lesh lowered his head, Bilbo got on, both looking back one last time.

Lesh spread his wings, and gave a little push.

Into the air...

Away from home...

They flew...

* * *

sorry this took so long hope this makes up for it.

next is a big surprise that I know u will like and I hope to get it done soon

ill give u a hint an elf on an elk and a dwarf in blue

till next time! XD


	3. Arrival

Gandalf will have no choice but to either-

A) Leave

B) Cast a spell

C) Knock both kings out cold

Sadly, leaving was not an option.

King Thorin of Erebor, was glaring at King Thranduil, of Mirkwood.

Fili, Kili, Ori, Dwalin, and Balin, tried to calm their king.

Tauriel and Legolas, stood behind theirs.

If both these kings don't put aside their egos, then Gandalf will have to do it himself!

* * *

Flying through the air, at ridiculous fast speed, Bilbo and Lesh are on their way to the meeting.

Both hoped that they weren't late!

According to Lesh they were a few days ahead. Bilbo hoped so, he wanted to look around before the meeting started.

Rivendale.

Bilbo was hoping this day would come, when he finally sees the beautiful city. If only it had been on better days where war is not at the front door.

Oh well, doesn't matter, Gandalf did say he was going there too.

"Look Bilbo, look!" Cried Lesh happily. Bilbo looked down and can see the city. His mouth hung and eyes wide.

"It's beautiful!"

* * *

"I still don't see why you're here Elf!"

Gandalf shook his head. Of course there would be a fight!

Thorin and Thranduil have been at it for two minutes already! Let's hope Galadriel comes here soon to stop these fools from killing each other, when they both have a common enemy. "I'm here because I'm an elf, Dwarf," replied Thranduil.

Before Gandalf can say anything, a loud screech reached them. Gust of wind blew blinding everyone. Covering their eyes from, whatever is causing it. Gandalf lips turned, happy to see them. The gust stopped. Everyone uncovered their eyes, what they saw was unbelievable. A large bird stood in front of them, shaking his head from the dust. A little boy on his back popped his head over the eagles. Thorin and Thranduil looked at the newcomers in question.

Gandalf couldn't be happier.

Finally the bickering has stopped.

Bilbo looked around, "are we late?"

Gandalf approach them. "No my dear boy you are not late but early." Bilbo sigh relief, sliding off his brother's back. "So happy to see you again Gandalf!" said Bilbo hugging Gandalf, he hugged back. "Where is Radagast?" Gandalf pulled back to get a better look at Bilbo, he has grown. "Late I assume, don't worry he'll be here."

Thorin was able to get a better look at him.

He was short. Honey colored hair, and big hazel eyes. His blue pants fitted nicely on his hips, his white shirt was almost see through (almost). His long coat with vine like designs on them. A sash wrapped around his body tied in a bow in the back, it almost looked like he was wearing a dress. His crown look like wisps of silver... are those feathers in his hair?

Thranduil approached him, Thorin can't help but growl. Gandalf shook his head, another problem to add-on the list.

* * *

Bilbo was looking at everyone around them.

Amazed!

An elf approached him. Bilbo looked up, shocked by the beauty of this man. The elf got on one knee placed his hand on his chest. "Thranduil, King of Mirkwood." tilting his head slightly. Bilbo snapped out of his gaze, "Bilbo, Son of Gwaihir, Prince of the west mountains." Lesh bowed slightly "Lesh, his brother."

Now that is something you don't see everyday. A hobbit and an eagle calling each other 'brother'. Life is full of surprises.

* * *

Thorin walked up to Bilbo and Lesh, Thranduil rose.

"Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King of Erebor." He announced.

...

...

...

"So... Are you Thrain's son or, Thror's?" Asked Lesh Throin was not expecting this, "Thrain's" he said proudly. "Then why did you say 'son of Thrain, son of Thror'?" Asked Lesh again "Unless you have two dads, do you have two dads?!" Thranduil looked away a small smirk can easily be seen. Fili and Kili where snickering, Ori was drawing Lesh and Bilbo, Dwalin was hiding his laughs with his coughs, and Balin shook his head holding back a smirk, and approached his king.

"Thorin has only one mother and one father, men can not bear children." said Balin as if taking to a small child.

"That's not true, we seen it! Didn't we brother!"

Bilbo nodded, "It was during the time we went to the Shire to see where I came from!" a grin spread on his face.

Silence...

...

...

...

"What?!" gasped Thorin.

Lesh nodded, "Yup! Eru gifted them for their nature loving ways, so he blessed them the joys of love and life!" raising his head proudly.

Thorin and Balin turned away from them, muttering among themselves.

This will be interesting.

Even Thranduil was looking at him, though its hard to tell with his stock expression, and tilt of his head.

An elf came into view announcing the meeting.

Lesh went around, since he's too big to fit in to the entry way. Bilbo walking ahead of everyone excited to see more of the place. More importantly the library.

Too bad he didn't see Thorin's eyes trailing his body. Thranduil not far behind.

* * *

So so sorry everyone for being so late with the updates life wouldn't let me type

and yes I know its short but hopefully Ill be able to upload more chapters well more like more longer chapters

up next the meeting


End file.
